


Pipe Dreams

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Nana
Genre: Multi, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the first time she's dreamed about Hachi like that. It doesn't mean anything. It's just dreams. Your mind does weird stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pipe Dreams

Her eyes snap open. Her heart's racing. She can feel the warmth of someone in bed next to her and she scoots closer, runs her hand over sharp hips and bony shoulderblades and is relieved to find it's Ren. She spoons up behind him, wraps an arm tightly around his chest and presses a kiss to the back of his neck, lips grazing over the heavy chain. Ren.

Not Hachi.

Of course not. She's naked. They're naked. She wouldn't be naked in bed with Hachi. She wouldn't be in bed with Hachi at all, not now.

"Nana?" he mumbles, turning in her arms. He kisses her, sleepy kisses that wander over her cheek before reaching her lips. "You okay?"

"Bad dream," she says after a moment. Not a lie. It may not have been a nightmare, but it wasn't what she'd call good, that's for sure.

"Mmm...I think I know how to take your mind off it." His fingers are rough, the tips calloused. Underneath, she feels the lingering traces of soft hands and hesitance, and she arches into his touch, willing the dream to fade. She shivers when he brushes over the ticklish spot just below her belly. He doesn't stop, just moves lower, and she pulls her leg up, hooking it over his hip.

"What kind of nightmare was it?" He laughs, fingers slipping easily over her clit. His mouth curves in a grin against her neck just before he bites. "Should I start showing you horror flicks to get you hot?"

"Shut _up_!" She smacks him, but this is good. It's Ren - his voice, the scrape of stubble over her skin, the cold weight of the padlock around his neck bumping against her breast. It couldn't be anyone else.

It's not like she's never woken up horny before, and it's not even the first time she's dreamed about Hachi like that. So it wasn't just sex this time. It doesn't mean anything. It's just dreams. Your mind does weird stuff.

But Ren can make her forget. He's wriggled down between her legs. His lips are tight around her clit now, his fingers deep inside her. His hair is prickly with gel when she runs her fingers through it; if she could see it, it'd probably be sticking up funny.

When she comes it's with a "Ha-" that she bites back quickly, pretends is a gasp. Ren doesn't notice a thing. He pushes into her while she's still trembling. He kisses her and she wraps her arms around his neck, says his name like it's magic.

It's not, and she doesn't believe in magic anyway, but it's enough for now. She calls Ren's name again, louder. She digs her nails into his back and makes him gasp, makes him fuck her harder. Maybe in the morning she'll have forgotten the dream. Maybe then she'll stop hearing herself say things like "You don't need Takumi" and "I can take care of you and the baby".

She keeps her eyes open, watching Ren's face as he comes. She will forget it. She has to.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Imaginary (The Pain is Real Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189239) by [BatchSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan)




End file.
